I'm Awake and I'm Alive!
by LouiseLawliet
Summary: Sequel to Red Mist - BB is back with one thing on his mind, revenge. When he escapes the high security mental Asylum that held him for 3 years, he has one thing, one person on his mind. L" (slight AU where BB and L are not killed by Kira), rated M
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! This fic is set 3 years after the LA BB murder cases. If you haven't read it I really recommend it! So this is the first chapter of 'I'm Awake and I'm Alive'. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>BB's POV<em>**

I'm contained within the same 4 walls day in day out unless I'm escorted, by at least 4 Prison officers, to another small 8x10ft room where they make me see various doctors, force pills down my throat or check over my burn scars. You could say my life in the loony bin was simple. Or if you are a genius like me, you can consider it boring as fuck. I may be insane, but it doesn't mean I am stupid. I was clever enough to be able to escape my cell. Twice. So you know the drill, officers don't really want an insane mass murderer wandering around the halls of a mental asylum. So what do they do? Place me in what they call 'restraints'. And something every other human on this earth calls, a straight jacket. It can't stop me, I can escape the jacket in exactly 17 seconds. So once I escape the jacket they restrain and inject me with god knows what. I believe it to be some form of anaesthetic considering I collapse after they stab me with a sodding needle. So I kinda learnt not to escape the jacket unless absolutely nessecary. Which unfortunately for me, the insane side of my mind seems to tell me that's every time they put the fucking thing on me.

I also had the brilliant joy of being on 'suicide watch'. Considering I tried to burn myself to death, they decided I needed constant supervision. So not only do I have to put up with stupid insignificant humans dragging me around and injecting me with shit, I actually have to put up with them watching me shit! It's pretty weird if you ask me. But I wouldn't be In this position, in this prison, in this state of mind if it wasn't for her. That Naomi Misora. That bitch who just had to figure out my plan. Figure out what I had to do to beat that ignorant prick of a mentor. L. It's his fault, it's always his fault. The greedy bastard just wanted successors. And at what cost? My best friends life, my sanity. Even I couldn't have foresaw the day A committed suicide. A, Ashley, my Angel. He protected me, and I couldn't protect him. He was pushed too far. And that pressure made him take his own life. You could say that pressure sent me to try take my own life. But that was just part of my plan, a plan to beat L at his own game. And create a crime he could never solve. If I died, he had no murderer to catch, no evidence against anyone else. Deeming the case unsolvable. However the bitch Misora had to stop me. I'd have rather burned to death than be here now.

And that Kira is slowly killing criminals off, one by one. He is a pussy. Killing them with no effort, hiding behind a mask. Hiding and killing from the shadows. Not like me, I killed physically. Stabbing, shooting, asphyxiation. Many methods, but I don't hide behind a mask and kill people in prisons. And you could say I killed kindly. I only killed people on the days they were supposed to die anyway. I guess being born with the eyes of a Shinigami did have it's benefits. I pray each day that I'm not killed by 'pussy killer'. I'd rather die of my own accord. I can't see my own lifespan, but I want to have complete control. Even though that's impossible. Considering that not even the police know my real name, and aslong as Kira doesn't have the Shinigami eyes as I do. I should be safe from death.

If I had complete control of one thing. Just one thing. That would be my revenge. Against the man that destroyed my life, that still rules my life, who will pay for what he has done. L.

**_Normal POV_**

"L, you are the reason for me, you created me, are you happy with what you have done?" BB lay in the corner of his small cell, his arms bound to his body via the straight jacket he wore. He knew he could escape it, but he just didn't feel the need. A sinister smile came across the murderers pale face. Raven hair fell infront of his crimson eyes as he stared down at himself.

BB had been in the California State Prison's Psychiatric ward for 3 years. Ever since the day Naomi Misora discovered him burning alive as a result of his attempted suicide. He had been kept as separate from people as possible, with only certain individuals allowed to interact with him. Today was the day BB had to go for psychiatric re-evaluation, a yearly task that the officers dreaded almost as much as BB did.

"Rue Ryuzaki, 3 Counts of 1st Degree Murder and 1 count of Murder of the second degree. Here is our favourite task of the year, evaluation of Rue," a prison officer sighed as he stared at the CCTV that watched over room 13. "He isn't really acting his usual self today, usually he would have been out of that jacket hours ago, maybe there is something wrong with him," he sighed again turning to one of his fellow officers.

"Come on Brian, Is their anything right with Him?" he scoffed as he drank from his coffee mug.

"Guess your right White, I just hope he doesn't start going even more crazy when we try move him over to the evaluation room," Brian sighed once again as he prepared to go down to move Rue Ryuzaki into the evaluation room. White looked at two other prison officers, Jeffery and Benjamin, who also where responsible for Rue Ryuzaki. These 4 officers were 4 of 6 officers in total who had access to him. Due to his violent, suicidal tendencies and his crimes, only 6 specified officers were allowed direct contact with him. As 4 of the officers approached room 13, the silence was frightening. White pressed the lock code on the electronic door and then placed the key in the lock of the room and slowly opened the door.

BB turned his head as he heard the electronic noises of the coded lock and then the lock of the mechanical lock on his room turn. Then he saw 4 of the people who made his life more difficult. He looked above at all their names and numbers

'Brian Woods'  
>'White Peters'<br>'Jeffery Anderson'  
>'Benjamin Bridesmade'<p>

BB just remained sprawled out on the floor as the officers closed the door to the cell and approached him.  
>"Rue what are you doing on the floor, get up," Jeffery yelled as he and Benjamin grabbed the back of the straight jacket and lifted him to his feet.<br>"I am a corpse, I cannot answer, I am dead," BB said with a sinister smile, he still looked down at the floor, his raven hair covering blood red eyes.  
>"Cut out the stupid talk Ryuzaki, you know the drill," White took the back of BB's straight Jacket, Jeffery and Benjamin letting go, and lead him towards the door.<br>"You fuckers can't just leave me can you? You can't help me, I'm way gone. You should know that better than anyone Benjamin, your daughter, she seemed nice, now she is 6ft under!" BB laughed as he was pushed out of his cell and into the corridor. Benjamin tried with all his might not to himself murder the insane man. Believe Bridesmaid, his daughter, murdered by Rue Ryuzaki.  
>As BB was dragged through the corridors of the secure facility, he glared at the officers that where his captors. He was then shoved into the room he hated, the only place that made him fear, the evaluation room.<br>"Get me the fuck out of here you twats!" BB struggled against White but as he had hold of the straight Jacket, there was no chance of him escaping just now.  
>"Calm down you know what's going to happen now," Brian shouted as White pushed him into the room.<br>"That's exactly the fucking point get me out of here!" He continued to struggle and as Brian walked past BB and White to the other side of the room, BB lunged forward and bit his shoulder as hard as he could, trying to cause as much pain as possible.  
>"Right that's it," White shouted as Brian went to the other side of the room, nursing a painful shoulder. He could feel the blood start to seep through his clothing. White brought out his nightstick and brought it to BB's neck, just under his chin, so he was unable to move his head and Jeffery pulled out a syringe and plunged it into the ravens neck.<br>BB struggled as 3 of the men forced him into another small room adjacent to the one they were currently in, however the drugs were soon taking affect as he slowly gave up the struggle. Once the men managed to get him into the other room and seal the door they sighed with relief. The room BB was now in had one way glass, the officers could see in, but BB couldn't see out. BB went towards the furthest corner of the tiny room and slumped down against the wall as the full affect of the drugs caused him to collapse.

'2hours later'

BB opened his eyes as the drugs slowly wore off, he continued to stay in the corner of the room, knowing full well that his captors were watching his every move. He smirked as he stared down at the floor.

"Something is definitely wrong with him. He hasn't even attempted to remove the straight jacket," The 4 officers continued to watch BB as he remained in the corner of the room. As the hours went on, the most BB did try to shift his arms a little, at one point he did rub his back against the wall, but not anything the officers saw as suspicious.

BB may have looked as if he wasn't doing anything, but he was laughing mentally at the officers. 'Those officers won't know what's hit em, today's every single ones death day, I wonder who causes that?'. BB couldn't help but let another smirk come across his face as the various thoughts crossed his mind.  
>"It's only a matter of time L, I'm coming for you!" BB said as he began laughing. The officers immediately ran towards the glass of the room as they watched the convicted murderer.<br>"I don't understand why he needs re-evaluating, just look at him, he is completely insane!" Brian cried out as each officer became more and more disturbed by the criminals laughter.  
>"Well it's 4pm now so let's just take him back to his cell," White sighed as he entered the room containing BB.<br>"Right Ryuzaki you know the drill," BB just looked up at the officer above him. He smiled as his crimson eyes burned into the officers brown orbs. White gulped as BB stood and the straight jacket slid down from his body landing in a heap on the ground.  
>"Oh White Peters, you were fun to tease, it did take me around 40 minutes to escape the jacket without arousing the interests of you and your friends, a lot longer than my usual 17 seconds, but all the same result," BB smiled as he pinned White against the wall. White tried to lift his nightstick from his belt but BB kneed him in the crotch and as White's hands automatically reached for the pained area, BB grabbed his hair and smacked his head on the glass wall with as much force as he could give, causing the glass to crack as White fell to the ground. As the other officers ran into the room. BB turned and kicked White in the head, as the blood from the wounds to his head dripped on the floor, the three officers ran into the room. Jeffery grabbed BB and pinned him against the wall.<br>"Not sure why your bothering, that guy is a goner, as soon you all will be the same!" BB gave a sinister smile as he turned in Jeffery's grip and kicked him under his jaw. As Jeffery fell to the floor, Benjamin leapt ontop of BB, bringing him to the ground as Brian managed to get a pair of handcuffs on him.  
>"Quick Brian radio Quell to bring some sedatives down here and send for medical staff!" Benjamin yelled as he lifted continued to pin BB to the ground. Brian ran out of the room, radio in hand, and Jeffery managed to stagger too his feet.<br>BB, slowly turned his head as he felt the pressure of Benjamin on his body ease ever so slightly as he turned to look at Jeffery. BB took this chance and rolled on the floor causing Benjamin to fall from BB's back. As BB leapt up from the ground, Brian ran back into the room along with another officer,  
>'Quell Hammond'<p>

'Ooh another play toy,' BB mentally laughed as the 2 uninjured officers slowly walked towards him. BB backed into the corner of the room he had previously resided in. He noticed that Quell was holding a syringe which he could only assume to contain a sedative. BB smirked as Quell and Brian approached him. Benjamin joined the 2 advancing officers and Jeffery stood somewhat unsteady as he also attempted to approach the crazed serial killer.  
>"Oh come on! 4 strong officers with drugs against little old me, that's hardly fair is it?" BB's smile unnerved the 4 men who stood at his front. His crimson eyes glaring at the officers as his smile left his mouth.<br>"Rue Ryuzaki, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Quell shouted in an authoritative tone. BB sighed as Quell brought his night stick to his neck. Quell then indicated to Brian to retrieve the straight jacket on the floor and Jeffery grabbed BB's arms as slowly brought the key to unlock the handcuffs. The click of the handcuff lock opening caused BB to automatically lift his arm and punch Jeffery under the Jaw causing him to fall once again. As Quell brought the needle to BB's neck, BB kicked the man in the crotch causing his hands to fall and the nightstick to come from his neck. BB proceeded to grab hold of the syringe Quell once held and plunge it into the officers neck. Quell fell to the floor holding his neck.  
>"What... what have you done?" Quell spluttered out as BB covered his mouth.<br>"Ssshh, just go to sleep," he said as the man succumbed to the drugs and was rendered unconscious.  
>"Not the cleverest idea to have your weakest man undo my restraints really!" BB let out a sinister laugh as he picked up Quell's nightstick and approached Brian.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this first chapter! :) please review if you did!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - The Escape: Part 1

**Hi guys! Thankyou to everyone who read the first chapter :)! I really hope you enjoy this sequel to Red Mist. If you are new and haven't read Red Mist go check it out :) Character Death, swearing, violence and general BB'ness in this chapter so thought I'd warn ;) please enjoy and review if you do! ~ Louise Lawliet **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - The Escape : Part 1<span>

Benjamin ran for BB but he was too slow as he felt the hard impact of the nightstick across his face and fell to the floor, also unconscious. Brian stood quivering as he watched yet another of his fellow officers fall unconscious at the hands of BB.

"Time to see how you like being restrained," Brian stood infront of the crazed murderer as a terrified rabbit stood infront of a car headlight. BB picked up the straight jacket and as he did, kicked Brian down to the floor with one swift kick on the underside of his jaw. As Brian fell, BB caught him by the hair and pressed his face up against the shattered glass of the room one way window.

"Now then Brian, be a good boy and I'll let you live," Brian felt as BB fastened the straight jacket around his body. BB threw Brian down to the floor of the cold room as he went to inspect the damage he'd done.

"Well this one is as good as dead," he smiled as his foot pressed on the cold skin of White's pale face. He looked towards his head seeing the damage he'd caused and then up at the name that floated their, no number. He then walked towards Jeffery who was on the boundary between conscious and not.

"Time for bed Jeff!" He laughed as he picked him up by the hair and smacked his head down hard on the ground, Jeffery automatically started convulsing as the life drained from his body. BB then turned to Quell who was still out cold from the Anasthetic that had been previously injected.

"Still Sleepy eh?" BB chuckled as he crouched down and placed a hand at each side of his head, "Well now you can stay asleep," he grunted as he gave a sharp twist to Quells neck, breaking the vertebrae which cut the spinal cord. He then dropped Quell's body and turned back to Benjamin, who lay unconscious on the floor. "And you are not going anywhere either!" He said as he grabbed his head and smacked it onto the floor until the mans breathing ceased.

BB laughed as he returned to Brian and grabbed the back of the straight jacket and hoisted him up in the air.

"And me and you are going to have a lot of fun! Now, tell me where your other friend is" BB smiled as Brian moaned in pain. "Tell me now or I won't hesitate to kill you here and now,"

"He...He is... In the main...CCTV room," Brian stuttered, he was terrified in the hands of the psychotic serial killer.

"Thankyou veery much! Now you are going to show me where he is. I have some unfinished business with him," BB pushed Brian out from the room, he collected Brian's nightstick aswell as making sure to take Quells with him aswell. He slipped one into his orange prison clothes and held another to Brian's neck making sure he could barley move.

"Rue Ryuzaki you won't get away with this!" Brian tried to shout but the nightstick pressing into his neck and lifting his chin up made it almost impossible. BB let out an insame bought of laughter and he pulled the nightstick tighter to his hostages throat,

"Rue Ryuzaki might not, but Beyond Birthday will!" He cackled as Brian nearly chocked on the nightstick that was pressing into his neck, "Now less talk, take me to the CCTV room,"

_CCTV Room_

The lone male officer sat watching the events unfolding, to scared to move whilst the serial killer walked free of confinement with Brian as his hostage, he could see them both making their way to the small CCTV room. He grabbed the small handgun from the desk and slipped it down his sleeve as he heard the door to the room being unlocked. He watched as Brian was dragged into the room, still bound by a straight jacket, by the crazed man.

BB smiled at the man oppressors as he threw Brian onto the ground and kicked his face, "Almost finished with you now Brian," he giggled as he turned to the terrified man at the other end of the small room.

"Oh your such a coward Ian Suitcliffe," BB smiled again and looked towards the ground, "same name as my father, but that won't stop me killing you,"

"How do you know my name?!" Ian shrieked as BB slowly approached him.

"Well Ian, it's riiiight here!" He said pointing to the space above the shaking mans head, BB could see the name and numbers floating their, but Ian couldn't. "Right there above your head, with your death date too. How interesting, your times up today!" BB laughed as Ian brought the gun he was hiding out, cocked it and aimed it directly for BB's chest.

"Don't move! Rue Ryuzaki if you make any attempt to move I will shoot you!" BB just glanced with an uninterested glare at the man and snorted.

"You are all confused aren't you? I'm not Rue Ryuzaki, I never have been. And now you can learn a new name when you die!" BB brought the second nightstick he had been hiding out and walked towards Ian.

"I'm warning you Ryuzaki!" Ian shouted but his orders fell on deaf ears. He shot at BB but with him shaking so much it misfired and hit BB in the left shoulder. BB grabbed his shoulder and dropped one of the nightsticks as he looked at the damage to his shoulder.

"You will regret that you tosser," BB let go of the bullet wound and with his right hand he raised the nightstick he still held at Ian. Ian attempted to shoot BB again but in his utter state of panic he couldn't reload the gun in time. BB grabbed the back of his neck and smacked the nightstick over the mans head. As Ian fell to the floor, BB grabbed a computer monitor from one of the desks and brought it over the mans head. Ian instantly stopped moving as Brian looked on in fear at the scene before him.

"Right then that's him sorted, ooh goody Brian we have the whole place to ourselves!" BB picked up the gun that Ian once held and went through various desk draws searching for the vital objects he needed. He finally found the draw which contained what he needed. Ammunition. He grabbed all he needed and reloaded the gun. Cocking it, he ran over to Brian - who was still in shock over witnessing the deaths of his 5 co-workers, and aimed it in the centre of his forehead.

"One move, one word and I'll blow your fucking brains out, got it?" Brian nodded fearfully. He couldn't move for the straight jacket kept him bound and he was a murderers hostage. "But I'm getting pretty sick of that alias now I can't get rid of it. I'm not Rue Ryuzaki, I am BB and shall be addressed as such," BB laughed as he began to hack his way into the prison computer mainframe.

"Now then, lets have a little fun shall we,". He obviously knew more than the 6 officers looking after him worked in the prison. He watched as various officers ran down various corridors towards the psychiatric unit. "Now then, let's see. It's not fair that I'm the only person who gets to experience freedom is it? BB laughed again as he hacked his way into the various controls and released each code locked door from each prison cell.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Escape: Part 2

**Hey guys! Hopefully you are all okay :) I start college again on Monday so I won't be able to update as often, but I'll do my best :D this chapter contains BB being BB so if you know him you know what to expect (minus the jam cause you don't get jam in prison, poor BB) so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you do :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Escape Part 2<span>

BB watched on via the CCTV as each prisoner made there way out of the cell and advanced on the panicking guards who, by the looks on their faces, had no idea what was going on. And that is exactly what BB wanted, panic. A smile came accross him face as he hacked furthur into the prison computer mainframe and turned toward Brian,

"Oh Brian you should see this," BB leapt up from his crouched sitting position on the chair and grabbed the back of the straight jacket that held Brian hostage , "Look at all your fellow co-workers, all in panic. All trying to control an impossible situation. Its one thing having one escaped prisoner, but what about over 20," he laughed as he threw Brian back down to the floor. Brian groaned but as he fell he felt a tear in the back of the jacket that kept him bound. He pulled a little with his arms and felt the fabric tear slightly. BB returned to the computer and brought up a map of the entire compound. With the mind he possessed, it took BB just minutes to memorise the entire map of the compund. He might be insane but he certainly wasn't stupid. He felt the pain in his shoulder growing worse as the blood oozed from the wound.

"Fucking guards and their shitty aiming," he cursed as he pressed a hand to the wound. He grunted as the pain surged through his body. He knew to complete his plan he had to be alive, so couldn't let a minor thing such as a bullet wound stop him. BB turned as he heard a loud tear behind him, he looked and to his despair he saw Brian stand from the floor and lift his arms from the torn Jacket.

"Oh Brian you were being such a good boy, I guess you got a little bored?" BB raised the gun at Brian's head and Brian gulped,

"Rue Ryuzaki, or whatever your name is, you will not get away with this!" BB laughed as he walked towards Brian pressing the gun against his forehead, straight between the mans terrified eyes.

"Ha, I think I already have,"

**_BANG _**

BB watched as Brian's body slumped onto the floor as the blood poured from the wound on his head. He laughed as he turned back to the computer.

"And now, lights out everybody!" BB had managed to hack into the main prison computer and turned off all electricity in the main prison. Which also meant he was without power. But it was all part of his plan. "Had fun today Brian, Ill send a postcard to your funeral," he brought his blooded hand to his mouth and licked the thick, red substance from his hand. A combination of his and others blood, he then press's his hand to his own wound again trying to limit the bleeding.

"Oh and Brian make sure to punish the twat that did this whilst your up their would ya? For me? Cheers!" He laughed again as he ran out of the room as fast as he could. He reached an area of major chaos, prisoners running like crazed chickens, officers panicking trying to control the situation and various bodies on the floor. BB ran through the chaos and used the map he had memorised to make his way to the most inconspicuous exit. Which unfortunatly meant crawling through an air vent. He reached a wall with what had a metal grill at the bottom. He shot the bolts from the grill and removed it from the wall. It was a tight squeeze and with an injured shoulder, it was difficult. But with his body running on adrenaline and sheer willpower, BB pulled himself along the tiny vent. He could hear the cries of the people throughout the prison complex as officers tried to control the prisoners that were currently running riot. BB smirked as he heard various shots and loud bangs coming from above. He crawled further into the vent system till he reached another grill. He carefully manovered the gun to the front of him and shot at it until the grill came away from the vent. He pulled himself onto the cold concrete that was the outside of the prison complex. He sighed in relief as he freed himself from the tiny space. He looked at his blood sodden prison clothes and then turned to look infront of him, freedom. All he had to do was escape the gates and jump-start a car in the officer car park and he was away.

'It's now or never B, all the officers should be preoccupied with restoring the electricity supply and returning prisoners to cells rather than being out here' he stood from the floor and ran accross the front of the prison as quickly as he could. He tried to pull himself up over the barbed fence, but it caused him to cry out in agony as he felt the pain from his shoulder. "When I go to hell I'm gonna kill that bint all over again" he growled and he ignoored the pain as much as possible. As he brought himself over the fence, his stomach caught on the barbed wire lining the top of the fence causing it to dig into his flesh.

"Holy fuck!" He gritted his teeth as he allowed himself to fall onto the concrete at the other side of the fence. Parting the torn fabric he looked onto his chest and abdomen, which all though covered in burn scars and now sported a large gash, it wasn't life threatening.

"When I get away from here I swear to god" He ran over to the car park and ran to the nearest car. A small Vaxhall Corsa, not the best car in the world but it would do. He punched through the glass of the window and climbed through. Sitting in the drivers seat, he got under the dashboard and pulled two wires from under.

"Fucking start, start goddammit!" He sparked the wires together until finally the car sprung to life. Appart from initially reversing into a bush, BB got the car in gear and drove from the car park at several miles an hour. Once onto the main road, he slammed his foot down on the accelerator and sped away from the place that had held him captive for 3 years. He laughed as he flicked the radio on,

'_Animal I have become - Three Days Grace_' began to play and BB laughed,

"Oh how appropriate," he laughed as he continued down the main road and he came onto the freeway.

BB, Beyond Birthday. Was Free

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm british so I think americans call some roads FreeWays, correct me if I'm wrong haha ;) please leave a review if you enjoyed it really means a lot, and hope to see you for the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Pain and Exhaustion

**Hi guys! I'd like to thank Darcy18 for pointing out that yesterday I'd uploaded a chapter from my other story by accident instead of the chapter meant for this story, oops ;) it's all fixed now so hope it didn't cause too much confusion haha ;) so hopefully I upload the right one today and hope you enjoy It and please leave a review I'd you did :) I'm sure your used to BB's antics now so you know what to expect ;) ~ Louise Lawliet **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Pain and Exhaustion<span>

BB had now been driving for a few hours. His childhood fear of being on the roads still lingered slightly and he wiped his eyes from exhaustion. He hated the names and dates he saw whilst traveling. They made him dizzy and sick. They always had done, and he had more to worry about right now than slight nausea. The blood still seeping from the wound shoulder was slowly becoming more and more obvious on his torn prison clothing he still wore. He couldn't stop driving, he had to get out of California. More to the point, he had to get out of the US. But in his current situation it was going to be more than a little difficult. He grunted as he came to a set of traffic lights. He pressed on his shoulder again to try stem the bleeding again but small amounts of blood continued to trickle from the open wound. If he didn't try something soon he would bleed to death. He tore the fabric from his clothes and removed the orange jacket. Tearing the sleeve from the jacket, he tied it tight around the wound,

"Why did you not do that before 'genius'," he cursed to himself as he then pressed on the accelerator as the traffic began moving again. He then looked down at the wound on his stomach, not as major as the bullet wound on his shoulder, but still pretty bad. It wasn't bleeding, but the jagged edges of the wound, caused from the barbed wire, were still incredibly inflamed. "Fuck my life," he said as he continued along the road.

"I need to get out of California, I need to get to Nevada next, maybe then can find somewhere to stay the night,". Luckily for BB, no one knew what he looked like, and no one who walked the earth knew his true name. Well no one except the egotistical British Bastard and his 2 caretakers. BB growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought of his old mentor. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the world outside. He had been shut away for 3 years without so much as a window to view outside, he forgot how the outside was. He sighed as he pulled onto an interstate. He flicked the radio back on and tuned it into any radio station it picked up.

_'Breaking News as prisoners escape cells at California Prison. 6 Officers and 5 Prisoners Dead, one prisoner has been reported as missing. Rue Ryuzaki, 5"10, slight build and shaggy dark hair, he also has heavy burn scars on his chest, abdomen and arms. He is possibly injured. If you see anyone fitting the...'_

_"_Fucking brilliant!" BB shut of the radio and brought a hand through his hair, "I need to get out of the US now!" He grunted and the pain in his abdomen grew, "Can things get any worse?" And just as he started to bring the car to speed, blue lights flashed behind him and he turned to look in the rear-view mirror. "A cop car, great just great," he pulled the small Corsa off the interstate at the next junction and drove it down a small empty road and came to a stop. As the officer approached he came to the area wear the car once sported a window, now just shards of glass spiked up from the gap.

"Sir are computer shows that this car has been reported as stolen." He started to look over BB with a strange glare.

"Has it now? Well that could be true, could be said for a lot of things," BB smirked and the officer continued to glare at him,

"Sir, I need you to step out of the vehicle," BB just smiled and complied and as he stood from the car, the officer just stared at him oddly,

"Sir can I ask you how you came to have all those injuries?"

_'Ah, maybe I can have some fun here,' _BB laughed, "Well, the burn scars are from my attempted suicide around 3 years ago, the wound on my shoulder which won't stop fucking bleeding is where an incompetent prison officer tried to shoot to kill me and fucking missed! And the wound on my stomach is from some barbed wire I climbed over and it cut into me. Oh and the graze on my hand is from punching the window of the car," he said as he indicated towards the car.

"Sir you need to come with me,"

"I think not, Officer James Wylde, I think the only one of us going anywhere is you!" BB pulled the gun he had in his trousers and shot the officer in the chest, as the man fell he then shot him through the head.

His date was up.

"Shit I can't exactly leave him here," BB looked around making sure no other car or person came up, he grabbed the body of the officer and dragged it toward the boot **_(I think people_** _**in the US call it a trunk**_**?)** of the car. He groaned as he felt the stabbing pain in his stomach intensify, he opened the boot of the car and stuffed the dead man inside. Slamming it hard to make sure it closed and then got back in the car panting, mainly caused by the pain in his shoulder and stomach. He tried to catch his breath and looked down to his stomach and he had re-opened the wound and it had resumed leaking out the thick red life substance.

"Oh fuck not now!" BB knew the wounds would have trouble healing due to the burns that once raveshed his skin, he reached into the back seat and grabbed the torn jacket and tied it as best he could around his abdomen.

_2 hours later_

BB began to feel the effects of exhaustion. He had managed to finally get into Nevada. He knew he needed to ditch the car ASAP. And the body that still lay stuffed in the tiny boot space, he drove down a small back road and stopped the car by a small field. He stepped out of the car, leaving it running, and sighed. Clutching his stomach, BB took out the gun and shot at the petrol tank below. As the liquid became to pour out, opened the boot and removed the officers jacket from his cold body. He soaked the jacket in the petrol that leaked out then splashed it over the insides of the vehicle, he leant into the car and grabbed the two wires that he used to spark the car into life, pulling them towards the petrol soaked fabric of the seats, he sparked them until the spart caused the petrol to ignite on the fabric, he backed off at speed as the car burst into flames. BB smiled as the car, including the body, slowly burned out,

"And now thats dealt with," BB smirked again and gripped his pained stomach. He started to walk down the dark, seemingly abandoned road, following along the various fields that aligned the road. After only walking for around 30 minutes, he saw an old shed or barn type structure at the bottom of a field. He ran as quickly as he was able to and reached the smallish barn. He pushed the rotten door aside and collapsed onto the floor from complete exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5 - I've been through worse

**Another Chapter for you today woo, I'm on a roll ;) thought give you another chapter seeing as I'm not sure when I'll next have time when college starts tomorrow it's only short but the next chapter when I finish it will be a big one hopefully :) so I hope you enjoy and please review if you do! ~ Louise Lawliet**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 - I've been through a whole lot worse<span>

**BB's POV**

I opened my eyes as I felt the warmth of the light. I put my arm to my face and tried to make out my surroundings. Wait, why am I naked? And since when have I got bandages on me?! I shot up and made sure to cover the more intimate parts of my body, I had no idea what was happening, the last thing I remember I went into a barn and ohh... I must have fallen asleep or something.

"Ah your awake, I was wondering when you would stir," I heard a thick British Accent behind me, I slowly turned and looked into the eyes of a man, who didn't look much older than me, maybe even younger. He had longish brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing what looked like a green collard shirt, a long brown coat and ripped blue jeans.

'Erwin Jennings' I didn't bother to read the number, I was bored of them at the moment, and my mind wasn't in exactly peak condition.

"Where...the...fuck am I?" I stuttered out, Jesus I sounded so pathetic.

"Well I found you I'm my barn 3 days ago, you looked like you had been in an accident or something. So I brought you here, fixed you up as best I could and you haven't moved from the floor until now. But I think you need to see a doctor or something. That gash on your stomach looked infected, but I cleaned it best I could, same for your shoulder. I was actually gonna check on them but I heard you moving,"

I looked down and slowly started to pull the bandage from my stomach, I winced as I pulled the fabric from my partly healed flesh and low and behold it was fucking disgusting. "Jesus Christ!" The gash had puss coming from it and clearly wasn't gonna heal without stitches or something. And I could contract Tetnus or TB cause I hadn't had any vaccinations or anything, And I couldn't just walk into any hospital considering who and what I was! I need to be perfectly healthy otherwise I couldn't get out of the US and deal with HIM.

"Hmm, it looks worse than yesterday mate, by the way what's your name?"

"Ru...erm BB," dammit I was so used to giving my alias Rue Ryuzaki I almost spilt it out to him, I didn't want to be caught and sentanced to death quite frankly.

"Cool, well BB I'm Erwin, I really think you need to go to hospital with that," he pointed to the injury, "By the way what are those scars on you? Burns?"

"Something like that.." I mumbled, I could quite frankly do without going to a hospital. seeing as I was a insane mass murderer I couldnt just walk into any doctors or hospital.

"Well I can take you to..."

"No I can't go," I cut him off, "I just need a small knife or pen knife, water and some more bandage if you've got any?" He looked at me oddly but went out of the room, I caught a glimpse of the numbers above his head, he had a few years left yet. I just needed to sort myself out then I could get out of here. He came back a few minutes later with the items I wanted,

"I brought you some paper towel too, you know just incase," I took the things from him, laying them down on the ground and picked up the pen knife. I placed it at one of the jagged edges of the wound and started to cut away the dead flesh that hung their, it was incredibly painful but I'd been through a lot worse in prison,in life. Pain meant nothing to me anymore. I then took a paper towel and dipped it in water and started to wipe the puss away. It really stank, which meant infection had well and truely set in. It took me a few minutes but I managed to get most, if not all, of the infected tissue and puss out of the wound. Then I wrapped the bandage as tight as I could around the wound. Erwin just stared in what looked like horror as I finished my 'self surgery'.

"Didn't that hurt?" He said, voice at a slightly higher pitch than before. Yep he was shocked alright.

"Yes...it did. But... But I've been through a whole lot worse," it was almost true. Physical pain no, but mental pain... mental pain, I had been through a whole lot worse. That day I discovered A hanging from a noose in our room, that day my best friend took his own life away because he couldn't handle the pressure of being, HIS successor.

"And I'll make him go through a whole lot worse than I did, I need to get to England,"

_-That day A lost his life, L lost his successors and B lost his sanity. That day B sought revenge. B always has and always will come before L. B must surpass L. B must beat the man he was raised to be. The copy must surpass the original-_


	6. Chapter 6 - Winchester & Nevada

**Hi guys :) sorry I haven't updated this in a while, College is taking over my life arh! I finished watching Black Butler Series 3 it was amazing :D and I finally watched the entire English DUB of Attack on a Titan. Levi's voice omg (fangirling lol). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it longer as I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update. And I'm introducing every bodies favourite trio in this chapter! :P So I hope you enjoy and please review if you do! ~ Louise Lawliet**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - Winchester and Nevada <span>

**_BB's POV_**

_That childhood of mine, do I truly regret it? Do I really wish it had been different. The deaths of my parents? Wammys house? The murders? Do I really wish I could turn back time, make things different. Or was It always meant to be. Was I always meant to be born with the ability to see death? Since the first tick of time, was that really what was set for me? Or had my course been altered? Altered by some unknown force that was beyond my control. Beyond even my creators control. Beyond me. Everything was beyond me. Was I always meant to be pulled into the depths of darkness? The darkness that controlled my life, burned in the pit of my soul and put fire into my veins. Was I always destined to become second best? The copy, the back-up?_

"Hey BB are you okay?" My mind shot out of the dark place it had crawled too. I brought my eyes again to the man that currently held me in his grasp, gripping onto my uninjured shoulder,"

"I would be, If I wasn't naked and another man had his hand on me," I grunted as he backed off slowly, I shot a glare at him and he slipped back and scurried off up a flight of stairs. I groaned as I felt a pain in my stomach. Again. It was getting more and more annoying. I was BB. I was the man everybody back at the prison feared. Now I was laying in another mans home being cared for because of a miscalculation of a stupid wire fence! "Stupid...gr...Fucking fences and their stupid fucking barbs," I mumbled as Erwin returned from the next floor with what looked to be some clothing.

"Erm here, you can have these. They were my brothers. But... He won't be needing them anymore," I cocked my head as he threw a white collared shirt, black jeans and a grey jacket at me. I pulled the shirt over my head and stood from the floor and brought the jeans over the burned skin of my legs. I slipped the jacker over my shoulders and zipped the front up.

'_Well I guess it's better than parading around in the nude_,' I wasn't one for wearing this type of attire, but I'd rather this than displaying... Erm that...everywhere.

"Thanks..." I muttered and sat down on the ground, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on them. I rubbed my shoulder and winced, the bullet most likley still lodged below the bone. It would have to stay their. The wound their was healing. Unlike my stomach, the scars that plagued my torso preventing the healing process to truely begin. With the dead flesh removed, I stood a higher chance of the skin knitting together naturally. But it may take a while.

"No problem, anyway BB. You certainly are not from round here? Your accent is certainly not american. Is that why you need to get to the UK, England?"

"No... I'm not from round here no. I'm...I'm from near London. I grew up in Winchester. It's partly the reason. But I'm not going into detail." I couldn't tell him why I wanted to get back to England. Of course, Would he even believe me? I'd have to kill him if I told him.

"So what are you doing in the US?" I glared at him earning me a feared look from the man oppressive.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," he laughed it off, most likley thinking i was joking. I wasn't. Not at all. I wasn't going to jeperdise my freedom by telling him why I came to the US in the first place. Or the reason why I wanted to leave.

* * *

><p><em><span>Winchester - England <span>_

**_Normal POV_**

"Hey Quit it! Hey give it back!" A small white haired boy leapt at an older blonde boy as the blonde ran across the courtyard.

"Ha, try to catch me sheep!" The blonde flew across the paved surface towards a young red-head who was sitting on the stone steps which lead into the large mansion building.

"Hey Matt catch!" the blonde yelled as he launched a toy at the unsuspecting boy. Matt looked up and leapt to his feet, catching the toy just before it smacked him in the face.

"Jesus Mello, you could give us a little more warning!" Mello laughed as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. The small panting albino ran to catch up the pair but Mello turned and pushed him to the floor. The albino looked up at the blonde, with tears in his eyes as he sniffed.

"Mels, haven't you had enough fun with Near today?" Mello glared at Matt then glared back down at the quivering sheep.

"But Matt, he beat me again! The little shit doesn't even try, he beats me every time!"

"Yeah but it didn't make you cry now did it?" Matt said as he threw the toy back to Near, he earnt a glare from his blonde friend as Near smiled and ran back into the building.

"Your lucky I like you so much," Mello said as he punched the red-head in the arm. Matt just laughed as he pulled his DS from his pocket and began to play. "Come on nerd, it's almost time for tea, which means I can eat more chocolate!" Matt was grabbed by the arm and pulled back into the mansion by his chocoholic friend.

"And I haven't had chocolate aaaaalllll day and...OOF" Mello was stopped in his tracks as he ran into an older man. "Oh shit Roger I'm sorry!" Roger sighed and glared down at the blonde.

"Mello, you are 14, mind your language,"

"Scheiße, their that better?" Roger mentally face palmed and glared at the blonde.

"Mello don't get clever with me boy,"

"дерьмо?"

"Mello I don't want you to recite the word 'shit' In 200 languages thank you very much so stop while your ahead. Anyway I was going to call you into my office after tea anyway. I saw the little incident outside," Roger turned to Matt, "And don't think your getting away with it I saw you too,"

"But I..." Matt tried to speak but was cut off by Mello,

"It was him!" Matt stared at his friends hand which was currently pointing towards him. and Mello just gave him an awkward smile.

"Mello, I saw you so you can't blame Matt this time," Roger pointed to the door to the food hall as he again glared at the annoyed blonde.

"Fuck," Mello muttered as he followed Matt into the food haul.

"Mello!"

"Ficken!"

"You swear at me again, in ANY language, I shall have all your chocolate taken away. PERMANENTLY," Mello took the warning rather seriously. I mean, you couldn't take chocolate away from the blonde. It was like trying to make L sleep! It would only end in disaster. Matt froze at Rogers statement as he knew what a chocolate deprived Mello could be like, he grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him into the food hall. He was not going to let Mello's various languages cause anymore bother. Roger sighed as he watched Matt drag Mello into the room. He turned and walked back towards his own office. As he reached it he saw Watari also approaching his office.

"Ah Roger I need to speak with you Immediately," Roger nodded and lead Watari into his office.

"So Quillish, what could I do for you," Roger walked towards his desk and took his seat infront of the large oak desk. Watari sat in the chair, indicated by Roger, which was situated oppersite.

"Well, me and L will be leaving for Japan soon. His current case concerning Kira and the criminal deaths in Japan is becoming rather difficult to investigate from here. So we will be departing for Japan in the next few days,"

"Thankyou for notifying me Quillish, I'll be able too..." Roger was cut off by the telephone on the desk ringing. He sighed and picked up the device.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Roger Ruive or Quillish Wammy? We need to speak to both immediately,"_

"We are both here, please continue," Roger replied whilst putting the phone on speaker so both men could here the call.

"_Well I am calling from California State Prison_," Both Men gulped when they heard this, they knew immediately who the call was concerning. And they were not ready for the infomation they were about to recieve.

"_We had a breech in security in the psyhcyatric ward and a loss of power and this caused many prisoners to escape cells. According to the CCTV we have managed to recover, Rue Ryuzaki attacked and killed various officers and is currently missing. We believe him to have escaped from the prison complex and we have officers all over the state of California looking for him. And we will spread into Nevada and other nearby states if necessary. But we need you to inform L of this development."_

"Thankyou for letting us know, we will inform L immediately," Roger hung the phone up and placed it back into the cradle on the desk. He wiped the sweat from his brow, only making room for more droplets to form on the skin.

"I never expected this to happen, non of it should have happened in the first place," Roger turned to Watari who looked clearly distressed by the new developments.

"Quillish, you couldn't have helped that boy anymore than you tried, he was always... different. Please just inform L," Watari nodded and stood to leave. His mind flashing back through the time where BB once walked the halls of Wammys. He never thought a child like him would ever come go to the extremes BB went to. And now he was again loose. Watari walked out of the room and grabbed his mobile, dialling the great detective.

_"Watari what is it? You know I am currently up to my eyes in the Kira investigation, please make it brief_,"

"L, It's BB, he has escaped prison,"

* * *

><p><em>2 Hours Later<em>

_Nevada USA_

"Hey! BB come on your in no condition to be running round the state! Come on wait up!" Erwin was growing tired as he followed BB down the small country road.

"No, and why the fuck are you following me? Seriously..." BB continued to run but his slowing stamina wouldn't keep him going for much longer, he looked to the right and saw a small stream trickling beside a small set of trees. "Thank Fuck!" He ran toward the tiny stream and licked at the water trailing down beside the grass virge.

"BB... seriously? What are... You ... Doing?! Erwin tried to catch his breath as he watched the strange man drink the filthy water from onto the ground.

"I've stomached so much shit over the years, this is nothin' pal," BB stood and wiped the dirt from his face. "And why the fuck are you following me man? I just want to get back to England. I don't need you trailing along behind me!"

"Well, rather than running across the country like a total mad man, I have a car, I can take you to wherever you want to go. And in your condition,it would be more sensible to travel with somebody," BB grunted but Erwin did have a point. It would be more sensible to drive than walk/run. It may also benefit him to bring Erwin along. He could always dispose of him after he was no longer needed.

"Okay then Erwin, ill allow you to help me on one condition. Got any Jam?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I got a decent sized chapter done! I really hope you enjoyed it. :) Please review if you enjoyed and I'll see you for the next chapter! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 - The First Generation

**Hey guys! Got the motivation today to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy it :) have a day off college tomorrow too so might get another chapter up also! :) ~ LouiseLawliet x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - The first generation of Wammys<span>

_Nevada USA: 15th May 3:15pm_  
><span>

_**Normal POV**_

BB sat in the passenger seat of an old Ford Mustang as he lay his head up against the cold glass of the window. He watched the condensation build on the transparent surface as each breath came from his lungs. His crimson eyes glaring at the wild surroundings as the car sped along the small country road.

"Hey, BB your awfully quiet, you okay?" BB looked up at the driver as he looked back to him quickly before turnin his gaze back to the road.

"I'm fine. Just tired as all. And I haven't ever really been the best traveler in cars,"

'_The numbers and names I see make me feel nauseous_'

"Well you best not sick up on me," Erwin chuckled, BB smirked and leant back into the fabric seat.

"Anyway how do you suppose to get to England? It's obviously impossible to drive across the Atlantic. So you only have two options really, boat or plane." Erwin glanced at BB as he put pressure on the break pedal, slowing the car down for a red traffic light.

"Public transportation isn't really an option for me,"

"And Why is that BB?"

BB gulped and glanced over at Erwin, he could see the concern in his eyes. BB knew he couldn't tell Erwin the real reason for wanting to get out of the country. The real reason why he was in the US in the first place. He knew Erwin was disposable. But he needed a car. He needed to keep Erwin until the time was right as he could prove to be useful.

"The same reason why I need to get out of the country, but I'd have to kill you if I told you," Erwin growled and pressed onto the accelarator causing the car to slowly speed up.

"When you say that, do you mean it?" BB glared at Erwin with the sound of the question.

"Possibly," BB slumped back in the seat bringing his bare feet to the dashboard of the car. Erwin sighed and continued to watch the road.

BB looked out of the window at the cars beginning to wiz past as they came ever closer to moving onto the highway. He looked into each vehicle as each person and their individual names and death dates followed them like a lost puppy. Thoughts began to cross his mind of Wammys, of A, of L. He gritted his teeth at the thought of his mentor.

_'I will get my revenge on you L Lawliet, just you watch,_'

* * *

><p><em><span>Winchester England: 15th May 8:15am<span>_

_**L's POV**_

_-L's Office (Wammys House)-_

Those words, spoken to me the previous evening rattled through my already busy mind,

'_BB has escaped_,'. I wished never to here those words used in the same sentance. BB was mentally unstable, dangerous and very intelligent. If he escaped, he would make sure to keep his trail cold. Unless he wanted to be found, BB would be untraceable. It was early morning, I knew in the US it would be late afternoon. BB had ample Time to make his escape from the state of California. With the time scale and the fact that the search for BB in California was showing no leads, he would most likley be in one of the bordering states;

- Oregon

- Nevada

- Arizona

There was a 87% chance of him being In one of those 3 states. BB had the mind of a genius, but the mind of a murderer. His mind was somewhat predictable but somewhat erratic. His mind could take him to any of those 3 states. But that wasn't what scared me. What scared me the most was what caused him to escape prison? BB was a calculated person. He didn't just do things. Everything he did was calculated and planned to a degree in which I would immediately know it was him. The very fact that I had been notified about his disappearance brought me a 43.6% chance of him escaping due to a factor which involved me. BB grew to hate me, especially after the suicide of A. I have always blamed myself for his death and BB's mental state. But could I really have done any different? They were brought up to be my successors. I didn't particularly want that to go ahead when I first met them. I was only 16, and even now I don't particularly like the successor program. I don't want Mello, Matt and Near to end up like A and BB did.

And now, not only do I have the Kira investigation to concentrate on, but the disappearance of BB. I was supposed to leave for Japan in a few days, could I really leave knowing BB could possibly return to England?

32%, their is a 32% chance that he will try to return to England.

_-Dining Hall (Wammys House)-_

_**Normal POV**_

_"_Mello I will not ask you again, put Near down immediately!" Roger yelled as he saw the blonde push the albino against the wall, again.

"Will I fuck. And you, you little shit. You are not going to be able to even sit down on your arse when I've finished with you!"

"Mello stop please!" Mello jumped as he felt somebody grab his shoulder. He turned to see Matt, looking rather worried . Mello released his grip on the albino and allowed the boy to fall to the floor. "Mello, why do you do these things?" Matt sighed as he brought his DS from his pocket, turning it on. Mello just stood, open mouthed at the gamer as Near managed to scurry from beneath the enraged blonde and run behind Roger.

"Mello, he is crazy! I just... I just beat him by 1% in the last exam and he went mental!" Roger sighed as he went toward the blonde and the red-head.

"Mello, these outbursts are getting ridiculous. You are acting just as B... Erm just meet me in my office in 20 minutes," he said before turning and taking Near out if the room.

"B? Who the fuck is that?! Not another shit arse I have to beat!" Mello went to leave the room but was again grabbed by the red head.

"Mello, I've never heard of B, and Roger did change the direction of his sentence as soon as this B was mentioned. Maybe he used to live here?,"

"Well then Mattie why don't you just find out! Hack into the system or something!"

- _It was true, each child at Wammys had a particular area they excelled in. Near's being puzzle solving, Mello's being strategic operations and Matt's technology -_

"Mels, don't you think it would be easier just to ask Roger or Watari? I don't want my games consoles or my computer being taken off me again because of you!" Mello huffed but saw the look in Matt's eyes.

"Fiiiinnneee" he sighed as he walked out of the dining hall, not before turning back and dragging Matt behind him. Matt, almost dropping his DS, struggled but knew it was pointless trying to escape the blondes death grip. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the room, down the corridor and towards Roger's office.

_BANG BANG _

"Rooooggggeeerrrrr!" Mello banged and called on the large wooden door. He slammed his fist upon the oak surface and yelled again "ROGER!" After a few minutes of yelling and banging on the door, the elderly man made an appearance. He glared down at Mello who glared back and then glanced at Matt who just gave him an awkward smile.

"Mello, how many times do I have to tell you, knock once and wait! You will break the door down one day!" Roger looked quite furious, Matt slowly brought his DS out and turned it on as he tried to block out the sounds of the argument currently taking place only a few feet away.

"But Roger this is important! It's about something you said before. Who is B?" Roger almost choked on the air he breathed as the words came out of Mello's mouth.

"Erm, B? I don't think it would be right to talk about that subject. It's rather sensitive."

"Come on Roger! You spilled the letter so tell us the rest! You mays well as I'll just keep pestering you till you tell us!" Mello smiled sweetly at Roger which scared him. He knew Mello being 'sweet' was just his way of saying 'don't tell and I'll kick your ass.

And Mello would.

"Mello... I really don't think it's my place to tell you. Not without aWatari's permission anyway. If I fet his consent, I'll tell you and Matt. Near aswell seeing as it would only be right to tell all of L's successors,"

"Near too? Seriously? Well if he has to be there I suppose aslong as we get to find out!" Mello grabbed Matt yet again and this time he couldn't catch his DS in time.

"Mells seriously?! I don't want you breaking another of my DS's," Mello just smiled at Matt and dragged him out of the room.

"Mello, let go ah Mello!" He cried out as he was pulled out of the room and the door was slammed. Roger sighed and rubbed his temples as he walked back over to his desk and picked up his mobile.

"Wammy, It's Roger. It's time to tell them. Matt, Mello and Near. About A & B,"

* * *

><p><span><em>Nevada USA: 15th May 7:30pm<em>

Erwin glanced over at BB at chuckled. He had his face pressed up against the cold glass of the car window and was sleeping. He could tell from his behavior, BB hadn't slept in a while. It also gave Erwin some peace, and a chance to think whilst BB was asleep. He had no idea where BB had come from, why he wanted to go to England. Heck, he didn't even know who is was really. BB. BB couldn't be his name really? It wasn't a name, more a nick name. Why would someone need to hide their name from somebody? BB was sure a mystery. He heard BB grunt but as Erwin gave him a quick glance he noticed he was still asleep. BB then kicked his legs onto the dashboard and made Erwin swerve the car slightly.

"BB wake up, I don't want to crash!," Erwin shouted, nudging BB slightly with his elbow.

"Get this fucking thing off me!" BB leapt out of his seat and bashed his head on the roof of the car. Erwin swerved the car into another lane of the Highway, luckily their were no other cars within a close range. Erwin looked at BB as he was panting, wiping the sweat from his face.

"BB are you okay?" BB shot a glare at Erwin and slumped back in his seat.

"I'm fine," he said bluntly. Erwin wasn't convinced. The look in BB's crimson eyes showed more fear than anything else.

"Nightmare?"

"Something like that, but I don't want to talk about it," Erwin sighed. He needed to get through to BB, try to get him to reveal more information about himself.

"BB can I ask you a question?"

"If you have to..."

"What does BB stand for? Its obviously not your real name," BB gulped and turned to Erwin so he was looking directly at him,

"Erm... Well its an abbreviation of my real name. But I cannot allow you to know it ," BB snapped

"Okay no need to get so defensive. Anyway, Its nearly dark, I'm not driving all night. Their is a motel nearby which we can stay in for the night. If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah whatever. I just need to get to England as soon as possible. Winchester to be exact," an evil smirk came onto BB's face, "I can't keep Lawli-pop waiting," BB laughed as they continued down the highway towards the motel.

* * *

><p><span><em>Winchester England: 15th May 12:30pm<em>

Roger, Watari, Matt, Mello and Near all sat in Roger's small office. Roger sat behind his wooden desk, Watari stood beside him and the 3 boys sat on chairs in front of the two men.

"Oh boy I can't wait to here about B!" Mello almost sung, chocolate bar hanging from his lips, Near just glanced at the blonde as he played with his bunny plushie. Matt's gaze on the other hand never left his games console.

"Mello this isn't some story, its more something we were going to wait till you were a little older to tell. But with the current situation, I think its best we tell you know," Roger coughed which caused Matt to finally look up from his Nintendo and the look Roger gave him made him turn the device off and place it in his pocket.

"Okay then. Matt, Mello, Near. I'm going to tell you of the first successors to L,"

"So like, people before us?" Near piped up.

"Yes Near. The first generation of successors meant for L. There names were A and BB,"

- _And for the next hour, Roger and Watari told the 3 boys of A and BB. How A committed suicide due to the pressure of becoming L. How BB had been unable to cope mentally which caused him to start murdering people as it was how his mind had calculated that to be the only way to surpass L. How BB was held in a mental asylum for 3 years before making his escape and was now on the loose in North America. How L had blamed himself for the death of A and demise of BB and didn't allow anybody to talk of them. He had virtually annulled there existence. But he told them not to worry about BB, or A, or anything that has happened in the past, or currently in the present. And most importantly. Not to go looking for any information of A, BB or anything to do with them_-

But did they listen to the warning?

"Come on Matt, have you managed to hack into Wammy's file system yet! "

"Mello no, it takes time. Besides A and BB's files will be well hidden. If there at all. Be patient!"

Well, at least one of them did.


	8. Chapter 8 - Who are you?

**Hey guys :) I hope your all okay! thankyou for reading this fic it means a lot. I have another story planned for when I finish one of my current 2. I think you will enjoy it. anyway I hope to update a few times a week. I have Thursdays off college now so hopefully I can write all day Thursdays and update through the week! Currently the 2 slightly different story lines (Wammys house and BB & Erwin) don't seem related but they will merge soon you will just have to wait and see how :D Please review if you enjoy and I hope you do!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 - Who are you?<span>

Nevada USA 16th May 12:34pm

**_Normal POV_**

Erwin walked into the small Motel room in which he and BB had spent the night. Erwin was still completely unsure why he indeed try and help this man. Finding him, taking him to his home, helping him and he still had no idea who he was. Erwin looked to the small sleeping area of the room only to discover BB lying face down on the ground mumbling something to himself.

"Erm, BB, why are you on the floor?"

"Fuck...Off..." BB spat, not caring to remove his face from the carpet.

"Well... Good morning to you too..." Erwin left BB face-planting the floor and began to make coffee.

"Hey BB, do you want anything to drink. Tea, coffee?" He glanced back over at BB who still hadn't removed his face from the ground.

"Fuck...Coffee...I need to get to England..." Erwin mentally face palmed. So BB was still insistent he needed to get to England, Erwin wondered what possessed the young man to want to go to the country. By what BB had told him, he was from near Winchester in England. Maybe he just wanted to return home? But the injuries he suffered when he found him, no normal person wanting to return home would have a bullet wound and a large tear on their stomach. And the clothes BB had wore, prior to Erwin giving him his brothers, orange shirt and trousers. They reminded him of something... something prisoners wore. But is that what BB could really be? And escaped prisoner? Erwin mulled the thought over in his brain multiple times and again glanced at the raven who was still embracing the floor. He sighed and back walked over to the strange man.

"Come on mate, get up. We have to go soon. We have to be out of the room by one thirty!"

BB finally removed his face from the floor and slowly rose to his full height (well as full as he could be with his slight slouch), he clutched his stomach and sighed as he glared at Erwin.

"BB, why were you lying on the floor and...are you okay?" BB winced slightly as he held his stomach in one hand and pressed onto his shoulder with the other.

"What the fuck does it look like? Well, I learnt operating on yourself isn't the cleverest idea when you cut too much off that the wound wont fucking close over. And pulling a bullet out your shoulder at midnight isn't the best thing to do either!"

"BB what the hell did you pull a bullet out of your shoulder for? And why did you even try to attempt... well I'm not even going to ask. You seriously need to go to the hospital!"

"Well No. I can sort myself out thank you very much, I just need a needle and some fishing wire or something similar..."

"BB I am not going to sit here and watch you sow yourself back together! Its highly dangerous and completely insane!"

"You obviously don't know me very well," BB sighed and raised an hand to his head and rubbed it. He turned away from Erwin and flopped back onto the bed. "But I can't blame you, no one really knows me,"

Erwin sighed as he turned and saw the bloodied bandage that once wrapped around the ravens injured torso now laying accross the floor. 'What is with that kid, there is something he isn't telling me,'

"Hey BB, can I ask you something?"

"You just did..." BB smirked and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What was life like when you were growing up?"

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would BB, Tell you what, I'll get you to England if you tell me one thing,"

"Go On..."

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Winchester England 16th May 5:34am<span>_

_- Mello & Matt's Room (Wammys House)-_

"Mattie?" Mello yawned as he poked the gamer, they had been up all night attempting to access the Wammy's house main computer network. And so far it wasn't working, "Matt have you done it yet?" _  
><em>

Matt pushed his goggles down around his neck and rubbed his tired eyes, "No *yawn* Mells I haven't. The security on this bloody thing is immense, and I have to make sure we don't get locked out of the system. If that happens I can safely say we will be pretty much fucked and can kiss our backsides goodbye. And I'm not sure if I can do this anyway it's a pretty complex job.."

"Matt I swear to fucking god I will have you castrated if you don't do this,"

Matt suddenly went quite wide eyed and gulped. He didn't fancy loosing his man-hood to an angry blonde over some files. The typing on the computer suddenly became slightly more quick-paced and frantic. Mello smirked and stood from the floor - which him, Matt and the laptop were currently situated- and made his was accross the room and quickly glanced over at the clock,

'_5:40am_

Mello yawned again and jumped onto his bed whilst Matt continued to type furiously into the computer, with the fear he was soon to become a eunuch if he didn't. Mello quickly glanced at the gamer and smiled as he turned to face the wall and fell asleep.

_2 Hours Later_

Mello opened his eyes and slowly turned to where he left Matt on the floor. He laughed when he saw him draped over the laptop fast asleep, snoring slightly. Mello stood from the bed and slowly made his way over to the unconscious red head and knelt down next to him.

"Mattie wakey wakey," he whispered as the gamer slowly came round from dream land. "How did you do?"

"huh?! Oh Mells its you," Matt yawned and scratched his head before dazing back at the laptop screen, "Well I managed to get into the network just after you fell asleep, but the area we want to access with the files are password locked and we only get 3 tries before we are locked out of the system completley. I didn't try any and I just fell asleep I guess," Matt yawned again and Mello sighed and flicked Matt's ear, "Ow what was that for?!"

"Matt, you are a genius. Apparently anyway." Mello got a glare for that remark, "You could hack your way into MI6 if you wanted too and you get stopped by a measly password? Just think, what would Roger set as a password?"

"Something along the lines of _Fuck my life_ or_ I hate kids_?"

"Ha maybe not that! But it's a good idea, no that's too simple, we need to think like the Roger!" The smile that crept on Mello's face creeped Matt out slightly. But was there any time were Mello wasn't slightly scary. No not really.

"Well what would a boring old man who has no life, hates kids but somehow found himself in a job looking after orphans put as the password?! if it's something like L's real name or the exact number of children in the world we are pretty much screwed,"

"Matt don't be stupid, Roger is an idiot he can't have put much thought into his passwords. But we only have 3 chances so we can't screw this up,"

Mello paced round the room whilst Matt stayed seated infront of the computer. For over an hour they discussed various options of passwords and tried 2 and both had failed;

1) L - Matts reasoning was it was so simple but so obvious it wasn't the first thing you thought off

2) I Hate Mello - Mello decided to type this in without much thought. He just decided Roger hated him so much he would password the files with it

But each time the same message appeared on the screen 'Password is Incorrect' and now they only had one more chance. Mello looked as if he was ready to explode were as Matt was starting to worry slightly.

"God dammit Matt, this password must be so fucking obvious! It will be right infront of us and we can't see it!" Matt glared at the screen with the error message displayed, various thoughts running through his head.

'_Its right infront of us and we can't see it... Wait a minute_', "Mello, the password is right infront of our faces right? That's what we have deducted. So what if it is. Literally,"

Matt looked at the screen 'Password is Incorrect', "this better be right,"

As Matt typed and clicked enter, 'Access Granted'

"Mello I'm in, the password was right in front of us! 'Password is incorrect'. It was Incorrect,"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Mello ran toward the screen and indeed saw. The password was literally Incorrect. "I thought Roger was stupid but not this fucking stupid!"

"Well Mells Roger's stupidity has just got us into the hidden files. Both A and BB's files are here. Who's shall we look at first?"

"Guess we should just start with A?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Nevada USA 16th May 1pm<em>

"Who am I? What kind of question is that?" BB stood from the bed and walked towards Erwin with his head slightly cocked to one side.

"BB, you know what I mean. I promise to get you to England if you just tell me who you are," Erwin looked directly into BB's crimson eyes. BB smirked and came directly in front of him.

"If you promise to get me to England... I suppose there isn't any real harm in telling you. My real name is Beyond. Beyond Birthday, hence BB. I grew up in an children's home called Wammys house in Winchester after my parents where killed. I left when I was 15 and came here. And I would quite like to go back. I have some unfinished business." the corners of BB's mouth turned into an evil smile as his Crimson eyes glared at Erwin like a torch _(Flashlight in the US) _through the dark of night.

_'Technically I haven't lied to the man, just told him enough to make him trust me...'_

"And, what may this unfinished business be?" Erwin was extremely curious, and if not slightly creeped out by the ravens body language.

"You will see if you take me back,"


End file.
